There are many instances in the medical literature of ethnic differences in drug responsiveness, dosage, and metabolism. The pervasive problem of hypertension and ethnic differences in response to intervention has led to a focus on adrenergic receptors as a possible source of differential response. This study will examine possible gender differences in basal stimulated cAMP, norepinephrine, and blood pressure across three ethnic groups.